Backhoe loaders are common off road work vehicles. These vehicles are provided with a front mounted loader and a rear mounted backhoe. The lift arms of the loader are pivotally mounted to a mast extending upwardly from the supporting structure of the vehicle. A hood covering an internal combustion engine is located in front of the mast. The hood typically comprises a structurally reinforced, sheet metal top panel. To service the engine, the hood is tilted to an open position.
The top wall of a hood for a backhoe loader must be impact and dent resistant. It is not uncommon for the top panel to be impacted by a rock or other debris. The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a top wall for a hood that was impact and dent resistant while being cost effectively manufactured. The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide such a top wall for the hood that maintains a smooth aesthetically pleasing outer contour, even during extreme temperatures.